horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Marceline marcy
Olaaa :D Biienveniido Sobre mi Marceline marcy me encanta la carne seca , soy bipolar ._., tambien me gusta dibujar anime, y a vecez un poquito celosa , tengo un secreto muy fuerte , tengo muchos amigos sin que me lo pidan , soy bondadosa , alegre , honesta , atrvida ,y de muy fuerte caracter a vecez '', my color favorito es el rojo con negro , mi comoda favorita es la carne , una amiga que ya no es mi amiga me enseño una cosa muy importante " que no importa lo que pase siemprte sonrie y se alegre" a vecez soy un poco violenta solo cuando me suvestiman pero aqui no por que no quiero ser una persona tan asi , odio a justin gayber y a one diection , yo veo mtv jessy shore , tengo una mascotita es un labrador golden retriever se llama cash - dinero me gusta mucho mi cash es muy tierno y es un cachorrito , siempre me encanta salir con mis amigas del df y de usa , me gustan los comics y los videogames . mi mejor amiga del df se llama mariana yo le digo mary y mi amiga de usa se llama isabella pero le dcicen isa o bella son muy buenas amigas las 2 aun que no se conocen por que mary es del df y isa es de usa pero las quiero muxo me encanta patinar con mis amigos y amigas soy una chiica linda como marcy odio lo cursi . soy una chica lokiis me encanta ir a las fiestas con mis amigas . me describen como chica bonita xD no se por que a algunos de aqui les gusto mi primito leo estan bonito pero muy travieso :3 siiempre esta a vecez conmigo y jugamos futball es muy bueno en el futball :) soy loka y no me gusta ser una chica k no sea unika eso seria '''ABURRIDO!!!!. amo el futbol , me encantan los videojuegos y hora de aventura!!!! mi nombre real - marcelina vanessa crowley gomez soy loca y que ? mejor ser loca que ser una amargada que bueno que tengo unos amigos como ustedes? si quieren saber mas sobre mi vean mi nuevo blog se llama como soy yop? http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:CreateBlogPage aqui esta el link de mi blog suerte!!! (discusión) 00:40 15 nov 2012 (UTC) bueno este cachito quue tengo aqui es para las personas de aqui que kiero mucho 'mas sobre mi * 'OoliS me llamo marceline marcy en la wiki , pero en la vida real me llamo marceline vanessa mis amigos me dicen marcy o vane , me gustan los videojuegos , dibujar , los accesorios , tengo 15 años me gusta mucho hda soy ruda mi deporte favorito es el futball , me gusta la musica como el regge , el sca que es un baile , rock , pop , guittarra dulce y etc . mi madre es de mexico y mi padre de estados unidos o sea que yo soy una mexcana estadounidense . atencion : casi todos los chicos me quieren como su novia , me dicen eres bonita , se mi novia y esas cosas , mi segunda personaje favorita es fionna tambien me gusta. mi personalidad °-° pues soy bipolar , ruda - rebelde , sociable , una monada , soy una chica unica que no puedes encontrar en ningun lugar (exclusiva y unica) me gustan los golpes , patadas y todo lo que es pues golpes . un medio violenta no tanto , . '''SOY UNICAMENTE UNICA.mi 1 personaje mas favorita es mary mi segunda fionna y mi 3 lady raincorn ' Mis páginas favoritas ¡Añade aquí los vínculos a las páginas favoritas del wiki! * hora de aventura wiki * cartoon netwoork MIS AMIGOS * * marshall time -es mi hermano real y siempre te saluda con cariño lo quiero muxximo HERMANO EN LA VIDA REAL. * marceline-13=)- es mi otra hermana es muy buena dando consejos y siempre te apolla HERMANA * finn y princessa flama 4ever -es un buen chico AMIGO * eco eco suprem -siempre me peleo con el por varias cosas :( pero lo quiero como un amigo ARCHI-ENEMIGO AMIGO * little marcy -soy yo solo que en niña es igual que yo AMIGUITA * marshall at - es mi novio lo kiero muxo * princessa aqua - es una amiga nueva que apenas estoy conociendo tenemos mucho en comun tambien. - ES MI TOCALLA DE MI SEGUNDO NOMBRE . * lethen- es una de mis hermanas es muy buena onda conmigo tkm lethen HERMANA * fionna la humana- hda es una amiga mia tkm fionna AMIGA * pufu- es una amiga apenas llevo muy poquito en conocerla :/ AMIGA * stellalove1- me encantan sus concursos de crear tus propios personajes es muy * guena en eso * princessa humana- es mi otra hermana la quiero igual que a mis otras hermanas ella siempre me defiende.HERMANA * agustinjuan - es un amigo ya lo conosco desde hace mucho tiempo xd xd xd AMIGO * jakeperrotroll (lana)- es mi amiga con ella a veces ablo :) AMIGA * lessy la humana- es una amiga la conosi hoy :)AMIGA CON MUY POCO TIEMPO * abigail abadeer - apenas la conosco desde hoy AMIGA CON MUY POCO TIEMPO * xxthe prince of demon xx- es buena onda es como marshall AMIGO * kitty pau - es una amiga nueva es super genial *amantedevocaloid - tenemos mucho en comun de animes *finn zombie - un amigo que me hace enojar a vecez y es un poco cursi y cariñoso . AMIGO *chica-gleek354 - es mi secretaria , manager . SECRETARIA - AMIGA. *huapo finn - es un chico que me ama lo conosco en la vida real . AMIGO REAL SOLAMENTE AMIGO. *Lau es mi hermano solo de la wiki-hermano . *maka eater evans - es mi amiga anime one-chan *jeremy the human - apenas ni lo conosco quiero conocerlo mejor. *eli meli- tkm eli eres la unica chica grande como yo tkm friend *marley doggy- me cae muy bien aunque apenas la acabo de conocer :3. *Membrillita- acabo de conocer es muy amigable y tengo mucho en comun tambien. *Daisy_Aran*: es una amiga afuera de este wiki es de zelda . si quieres ser mi amig@ solo dime en mi muro de mensajes vale? *''bff mi 1 mejor amiga somos bffs lokiis =mis personajes= * '''marcy * finn * jake * beemo * fionna y cake ''' * '''marshall * * * my favorite songs * what is your problem? * que soy para ti? * oh, fionna * cancion de cuna de mama * i remember you * cancion del bebe finn * vamos todos a dormir * cosas favoritas xD * i love toda la musica *'mostacho' *'decorarme las uñas' *''mis programas favoritos-'' *''hora de aventura '' *''un show mas '' *''la cq'' *''mtv '' *''happy tree friends'' *''ema awards mtv '' *''zoey 101'' *''violetta'' *''fox '' *''vtv '' *''south park'' *''happy tree friends '' *''Ola soy german '' *''caelike - esta es de you tube mi canal favorito .'' *''glee '' *''bravest warriors otro genial programa de pendleton ward pero no tan genial como hora de aventura.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sqMN8s9j3lI mi capitulo favorito de esta serie. *advertencia: no veas algunos programas que me gustan son violentos xD .'' * *''bueno soy una adolecente y me gustan estos programas'' *'peliculas favoritas:' *'lemonade mouth ' * * *http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Marceline_marcy?action=edit * *'paginas web' http://www.crearmeme.com/comic *wikis favoritos *bravestwarriors.wikia *'animes que me gustan:' *'boku wa tomodashi ga sukunai ' *'k-on' *'touhou' * * cosas que odio :/ ''' * '''la dulce princessa y un poco la pf. * que me insulten * que este aburrido el chat xD ' * '''que se pelen miis amig@s ' *'''mi familia: es mi family la quiero mucho :) :) :) aun que solo es de wiki *'f.g finn - es mi padre ' *'sebastian el humano- hermano menor tiene 11 .' *'marshall-lee-hda-at - hermano pues casi menor tiene 12.' *'finn dark magical - mi hermanito' *'finn y princessa flama 4 ever - hermano es un año menor que yo tiene 14 ' *'lessy la humana tiene 12 ' *'fionna la humana hda tiene 12 ' *'princessa del agua ' *'violetta 16 hermanita' *'lau12taro hermanito'http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/Muro:Charliethedog1 *Charliethedog1 - es mi sobrinita la quiero muxo no vallan a pensar k sobrina de averdad . *''' yo soy su hermana mi vida aqui es estar rodeada de puros hermanos pero mi unico hermano real es marshalltime''' *'chicos que me aman y les gusto mucho ' *'manu201' *'mordecai el ave ' *'bad finn ' *'finn zombie ' *'finn of adventure time ' *'vicentepicoy' *'Songs-' *'selena gomez naturally ' *''katty perry california girls'' *''open ganglam style'' *''cienega viva bocashi ( de hecho es la banda de mi tio)'' *''lmfao sorry for party rocking '' *''jesse y joy con quien se queda el perro '' *''chistina perry a thousand years'' *''green day '' *''some body '' *''rihanna diamonds '' *''olivia olson all i want for chistmas is you'' *''katty perry last friday night '' *''lady gaga bad romance'' *''lady gaga poker face'' *''lady gaga and beyonce "telephone"'' *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5FENoKAgjw%7Clemonade mouth were go *Marceline marcy (discusión) 00:08 9 nov 2012 (UTC)marcyMarceline marcy (discusión) 00:08 9 nov 2012 *(UTC) * para los que visiten mi perfil unos regalitos!!!!!!! feliz navidad!!!!!! Mi Firma M arceline V ' ' Que te Parece mi perfil? Bueno Genial Exelente Normal Feo Muy Feo Le Falta algo